Call of Duty Online 2 (RisingSun2013)
Call of Duty Online 2 is an upcoming game created by RisingSun2013. Work is still in progress. Summary It will be similar to past Call of Duty multiplayers. It won't have a Campaign or an extra mode, only multiplayer. Bots return, along with CODPoints, Create-a-Soldier and other features. It takes place in all different time periods, so a large variety of weapons are available. Some maps from past games will return, but there will also be new ones. Local Multiplayer Local Multipayer is a mix of LAN, Split-Screen and Single-Player multiplayer from other games. You can do it as Ranked or Unranked. Ranked will be ranked seperatly from Online Muliplayer, but all of Local Multiplayer goes towards the same rank, and you have a limit to customization of the match. For example, you can choose the map, game mode, number of bots and bot difficulty but that's all. Unranked is just like Private Match from previous games, with more customization than Ranked and all things unlocked in Create-a-Soldier. Online Mutliplayer Online Multiplayer is a bit different from Local, but mostly the same. There is no Unranked, instead there is Private Match. Like previous games, you can still play Split-Screen in this as well as Local. To rank up, you must do a public server with other people or Combat Training. Combat Training Combat Training in this works like Combat Training in Call of Duty: Black Ops, except now it is merged with your regular rank. However, you get less points per game compared to normal multiplayer. Downloadable Content There will be DLC for Call of Duty Online 2 in the future, including some holiday-themed ones. Create-a-Soldier Create-a-Soldier returns from Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is pretty much the same, but you do not have to earn or buy outfits and other pieces for them; they're given to you from the start for free. You can have multiple custom soldiers, but you can no longer seperatly rank each one up. When playing a match with bots, you can choose to either have your team consist of your custom soldiers or be randomly generated soldiers. Playercard Playercards return from Call of Duty: Black ops and it's sequal. You can choose a background and emblem for your playercard. You get to choose them seperatly for each custom soldier. Emblems can be created using different shapes. Like all customization items in the game, you do not have to pay to get them. Ranking Up Ranking up is more like the games before Call of Duty: Ghosts. Your level is global between all your custom soldiers. You get to decide whether you want to prestige or not when you get to 99 (the maximum level). There are 15 prestiges. Weapon Level You can once again level up your weapons. You don't earn attachments for leveling them up, but you do get bonus XP and CODPoints for it. You can also prestige the weapon twice. The number of levels varies for the weapon. Pack-a-Punching If you complete the 2 prestiges on a weapon, you can Pack-a-Punch it. Like in Zombies mode throughout the series, it gives it various bonuses and changes it's name. You must pay in CODPoints to do this, however. The amount it costs depends on the weapon. Challenges Challenges, also known as Operation, reappear in Call of Duty Online 2. They are just like they are in the other games. They do not reward you with CODPoints, only XP. They give you various in-game tasks to complete, depending on what type of Challenge it is. Contracts Contracts are basically like Challenges bought with CODPoints. They give you even more CODPoints or give you XP for completing them, sometimes both. After being bought, they must be completed within a set amount of in-game time for each or they will expire. They are all swapped out for new ones every 24 hours. Controls NOTE: I can only show controls for PS3 and PS4 because I don't have experience with the other gaming platforms. 'H'ere are the default controls for the game. In-game Controls *R1: Shoot *L1: Aim *R2: Use Lethal Equipment *L2: Use Tactical Equipment *O: Crouch (press while running to slide) *Hold O: Go Prone (hold while running to dive) *X: Jump *Square: Reload *Hold Square: Use/Interact *Triangle: Switch Weapons *Select/Touch Pad: Show Scoreboard *Start/Options: Pause Menu *Left Arrow Key: Use Underbarrel *R3: Melee *L3 While Running: Sprint *Hold L3 When Aiming Down a Scope: Hold Breath *Right Arrow Key: Use Scorestreak *Left Stick: Move *Right Stick: Look Around Menu Controls *Arrow Keys/Left Stick: Navigate Menus *X: Comfirm *O: Cancel Streaks Streaks return from previous Call of Duties. They're seperated into Strike Packages like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Ghosts. Strike Packages *Assault: Killstreaks that help on the offensive side. *Support: Scorestreaks that help on the defensive side. *Perk: Earn perks through getting the required amount of points or kills. Can choose between kills or score. Score requires more than kills but scores can be earned more often. Good for lone wolves. Assault Strike Package Rewards *Recon UAV (4 kills) *AGM Missile (5 kills) *Guard Dog (5 kills) *Mini-Nuke (25 kills) Support Strike Package Rewards *SAT COM (300 points) *Heli Scout (700 points) *Attack Dogs (1,100 points) *Tactical Nuke (3,000 points) Field Order-Exclusive Rewards *Rainbow Dog Field Orders Field Orders are just like the ones in Call of Duty: Ghosts. You earn them by completing random challenges. It gives you a Care Package to call in that will allow you to get a killstreak or scorestreak. These are absent from certain game modes, and is part of the objective in the game mode Field Orders, along with the team version Team Field Orders. Weapons Primaries Assault Rifles *AEK-971 *M16A2 *StG 45(M) *H&K G11 *G3A3 *SC-2005 *SCAR-L *FAMAS F1 *CM901 *QBZ-95 AR *Honey Badger Battle Rifles *M1 Garand *SKS-45 *Geweher 43 *Type 5 *AVS-36 *GRAM 63 *Type 64 *MAS-49 *SG 542 Sniper Rifles *M82A1 *M1903 Springfield *Type 99 Rifle *Lee-Enfield *Arisaka *Baker Rifle *M24 SWS *PSG1 *SR-25 *OSV-96 *VSS Vintorez Anti-Tank Rifles *Wz. 35 *PTRS-41 Sub Machine Guns *K-50M *FN P90 *Type 100 *MP40 *M3 Grease Gun *PM63 *Minebea PM-9 *Scorpion EVO III *Kiparis *M1A1 Thompson *MAT-49 *Daewoo K7 Light/Heavy Machine Guns *MG3 *M1919 Browning *M27 IAR *Negev *M60E3 *M240B *RPKS *DP28 *Bren *Type 11 LMG *M1918 BAR *FG42 *M1941 JLMG *Lewis Gun Shotguns *M1897 Trench Gun *Olympia *Ithaca 37 *Striker *KS-23 *Kel-Tec KSG *M1216 *AA-12 *SPAS-15 *Double-Barreled Shotgun Specials *Riot Shield *Combat Knife Equipment Tactical Equipment *M84 Stun Grenade-Flash grenade that creates a flash upon detonation around it which blinds anyone that happens to be nearby when it is detonated. Blinds the player more than the Signal Flare. *Motion Sensor-Shows other players in the vicinity of the device on the minimap. *Spawn Beacon-Place a beacon that you can spawn on when you die and respawn. *Tear Gas-Gas grenade that emits a small cloud of gas which throws the player's vision off and chokes them, similar to the shellshock of an explosion. Does a small amount of damage. *Signal Flare-Lights up and obscures the view of players who are near it. Lasts longer than the M84 Stun Grenade. *Willy Pete-Creates a smoke screen that blocks players' views. Also does a small amount of damage upon detonation. *Suitcase Bomb-Bomb in a suitcase that can be planted on the ground as a distraction or near an object to destroy something such as a Care Package, can also be used to set off dynamic actions. *PDA-Small hacking device that can be used to take over enemy equipment, streaks, and can change the contents of a Care Package, among other uses (including some that affect dynamics on a map). Lethal Equipment *M61 Grenade-Fragmentation grenade. Medium-high damage, can roll on surfaces. *RGD-33-Stick-like fragmentation grenade. Medium-high damage, does not normally roll on surfaces. *Tomahawk-Throwable axe, instant kill to normal players. More bouncy than the throwing knife but can't be thrown as far. *Throwing Knife-Throwable knife, instant kill to normal players. Thrown farther than the Tomahawk but less bouncy. *Bouncing Betty-Anti-infantry mine. Medium damage-high damage. *Satchel Charge-Throwable charges that stick to surfaces and are detonated by a large detonator. Medium-high damage with slower detonation speed than the M18 Claymore. *M18 Claymore-Ground-planted charges that are detonated with a clacker. Medium-high damage, can't be stuck to surfaces but has a faster detonation speed than the Satchel Charge. Secondaries Launchers *M9A1 Bazooka *Panzershreck *AT4 *China Lake *XM25 Pistols *Colt M1900 *MP-443 Grach *Governor *Nambu *Browning HP *TT-33 *Glock 17 *New Model Army *Jericho 941 *VAG-73 *.44 AutoMag *Astra M900 Machine Pistols *M93 Raffica *PP-2000 *Steyr TMP *MAC-10 *Skorpion *Stechkin *VP70M *CZ 75 AUTOMATIC Specials *Balistic Knife *Combat Knife *Gastraphetes Mods Attachments now appear under the name "Mods". Sights Lens Customization is available for all sights except Iron Sight. *Reflex Sight-More open than the Reflex Scope and Holographic Sight but less zoom. *Iron Sight-Gives the Sniper Rifle an iron sight for shorter ranges. Less range and zoom than the weapon's default scope but does not take up the whole screen. *Reflex Scope-Less open than the Holographic and Reflex sights but higher zoom. *Holographic Sight-In between the Reflex Scope and Sight with how open it is along with it's zoom. *Low Power Scope-Scope with less zoom than a Sniper Scope and does not take up the whole screen. Model depends on the weapon it is attached to. *Sniper Scope-Adds a scope with a large amount of zoom compared to the other sights and takes up the whole screen. Cannot change the zoom level on it like the Variable Zoom Scope. *Variable Zoom Scope-Adds a Sniper Scope that the zoom level can be changed on. Underbarrel *Grenade Launcher-Adds an underbarrel grenade launcher to the weapon with this mod. Fires a grenade that explodes on impact. Not recommended for close-quarters due to splash damage. Model and statistics for the launcher depends on the weapon it's attached to. *Shotgun-Adds an underbarrel shotgun to the weapon with this mod. Best used in close-quarters. Model and stats for the shotgun depends on the weapon it is attached to. *Grip-Decreases recoil. *Tactical Knife-Faster melee on weapons with this mod. *Tactical Light-Emits a beam of light that blinds enemy players that are facing the player using the weapon with this mod. Could possibly give away the player's position, similarly to the Laser Sight with it's laser beam. Barrel *Laser Sight-Increases accuracy but emits a beam of light that could give away your positon, similarly to the Tactical Light with it's beam of light. *Flash Suppresor-Increased accuracy and less flash when firing but does not have the stealth ability the Silencer has. *Silencer-Increased accuracy, and the player does not show up on the minimap when shooting a weapon with this mod. Shorter range or less damage, depending on the weapon. *Muzzle Brake-More damage at long range. *Long Barrel-Farther range. Acts like Slugs. Ammo Types *Armor Piercing-Increases penatration and damage to armored streaks. *Incendiary-Increases damage to infantry and adds some splash damage. *Dragon's Breath-Flaming bullets that set fire to the enemy, doing damage over time (for a limited amount of time) to the enemy hit. *Slugs-Single bullet. Farther range but only one bullet compared to multiple. Acts like Long Barrel. *Explosive Bolts-Fires Gastraphetes bolts with an explosive, sticky tip instead of normal crossbow bolts. Medium-high damage for explosion, low damage for impact. Other *Carbon Fiber-Faster moving speed, whether you're walking, running or sprinting. *Dual Wield-Wield 2 weapons, one in each hand. Essentialy doubles the magazine size and damage but decreases accuracy along with disabling ADS when using the weapon with this mod. *Extended Magazines-Increases the magazine capacity. *Speed Reloader-Speeds up the reload. Some weapons get a different reload animation altogether. Fire Modes *Semi-Automatic-Set the weapon to fire one bullet each time the trigger is pulled, depnding on the gun's rate of fire. Highest accuracy among the fire modes. *Fully-Automatic-Set the gun to fire bullets as long as you pull the trigger. Less accurate than Semi-Automatic and Burst fire modes. *Burst-Fire-Set the weapon to fire a burst of bullets each time the trigger is pulled, depending on the delay between bursts. Higher accuracy than Fully-Automatic but less accuracy than Semi-Automatic. *Select Fire Switch-Switch between fire modes. Helpful in situations with multiple range types but the time it takes to switch through the fire modes could be fatal. Camos Camos appear again, like the other games. The difference is, you do not need to earn them or buy them. They are all available from the start. List of Camos *Woodland *Red Tiger *Blue Tiger *Gold *Silver *Bronze *Platinum *Copper *Wooden *Graffiti *Ice *Solid Colors (red, blue, green, etc.) *Broken Glass *Rainbow *Zebra *Chinese Writing *Desert *Snow *Glow in the Dark *Rising Sun *Rusty *Circuitboard *Hairy (black, brown, red, yellow, grey) *Black and White *Stainless Steel *Ocean Lens Customization Lens Customization also reappears. You can change the color of the lens and reticule of a sight. You can also change the reticule itself. List of Reticules *+ *Large Circle *Square *Triangle *Lambada *Ying Yang *Fly *Toxic *Crosshair *? *! *^ *Dollar *Euro *Yen *Number Sign *@ *< > *" *~ Game Modes Normal *Team Deathmatch *Deathmatch *Sabotage *Grind *Hardpoint *Domination *2-Flag Capture the Flag *1-Flag Capture the Flag *War *Boot Camp *Search & Destroy *Team Field Orders *Field Orders Party *Infected *Turned *Squad Survival *One in the Chamber *Old School TDM *Old School DM *Free Roam Perks Perks once again appear, and work like they do in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Removing your secondary will give you more perk points, as does having less attachments. Each perk has a different point value, depending on how useful the perk is. Equipment Perks *Extra Tactical (1 perk point) *Scavenger (2 perk points) *Bandolier (2 perk points) *Commando (2 perk points) *Bling (3 perk points) *Extra Lethal (3 perk points) *Martyr (3 perk points) *Pack Mule (4 perk points) *Overkill (4 points) Speed Perks *Reflex (3 perk points) Resistance Perks *Skyfall (1 perk points) *Superior Strategist (3 perk points) *Cold Blooded (4 perk points) *Second Chance (4 perk points) Awarness Perks *Recon (2 perk points) *SitRep (3 perk points) *Ping (4 perk points) Maps I will take some time to think up maps, so for now these ones will all be ones from past games and some will be replaced over time. Included Small *Nuketown 2025 *Getaway *Makin *Strikezone *Carentan Medium *Terminal *Estate *Jungle *Summit Large *Stonehaven *Roundhouse *Overgrown *Brecourt *Blizzard Trivia/Notes *This is RisingSun2013's first creation. *There is no campaign or extra mode in this; only multiplayer. *All customization items in the game do not have to be earned or bought, they are free. However, some DLC ones may have to be bought with real money. Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Games Category:Projects